Doll Face
by stiffkittens101
Summary: New Summary: Amber Sweet just wanted to be perfect. Was that so wrong? o One shot about the transformation of an innocent girl to a greedy and addicted young woman.


_So this is a random idea I thought of while listening to my ipod today. Just a one shot. Hope someone likes it_

* * *

><p><span>Doll Face<span>

Amber Sweet just wanted to be perfect. Was that so fucking wrong? She was addicted. To surgery. To zydrate. To sex. To making herself beautiful. It wasn't her damn fault. Her father was Rotti Largo, after all, the man who cured the globe. She knew that that once after the rise of GeneCo, all eyes would be on her family. Her dysfunctional family. Why were they so dysfunctional? Well for one, she and her brothers came from three different mothers which meant they were all only half siblings. Even back then she never understood why she and her brothers were so different. Because in the end, they were still family right?

Their father's relationships with each of his wives didn't work out. Verona, Luigi's mother was a money-grubbing wench who beat Luigi which resulted in her and Rotti's divorce and was probably the reason why Luigi became so progressively violent as he grew up. Estella was distant and vain, and never really gave Pavi the love he craved so much. Perhaps that was the reason why Pavi slept around with many women, dominating and using them. But Amber or Carmela as she used to go by, her mother was different. Marianne was a kind women and a loving mother who treated Luigi and Pavi as her own. Of course, she was also very beautiful, beauty was something Rotti valued in all people. Honey -colored hair, brown eyes, light skin completely free of blemishes. Carmela completely adored her mother and strive to be just like her. The woman was flawless, perfect, always knowing the right thing to say and encouraging Carmela to be the best she could be. Unfortunately GeneCo just couldn't save her in time.

Rotti did try. He hired his most trusted surgeons and did everything he could to keep Marianne healthy. The damn disease just wouldn't stop spreading, jumping from one organ to another. She died when Carmela was eight. Time seemed to have stopped. Carmela didn't talk to anyone for days, she didn't even cry. She just sat in her room, staring at the ceiling, wondering why and how could this have happened. One day her father came into her room and sat down next her. He sighed and grabbed her hand.

"I know that its hard to accept, baby." he said. "I know that it hurts and that you miss her. I miss her too but you've got to fight through it, Carmela. You have to be strong. Its what she would have wanted."

The broken girl looked up at her father and finally began to produce some tears. "I can't, daddy. I just can't." She fell into her father's arms and began sobbing.

"It's okay, baby. Let it all out. Daddy's here. Daddy will always be here for you." Daddy lied.

After Marianne's death, Rotti became busier than ever. He hired nannies and private tutors to spend time with his children. They hardly ever saw each other during the day, only when Rotti would have someone bring his children into his office so he could "see how they were doing" i.e discuss their progress in school and what not. They rarely even sat down and had a meal together as a family anymore. Worst of all, Rotti was now dating some woman named Marni, and she took up even more of his time. As a result, Rotti gave each of his children anything they had asked for, out of sheer guilt. Carmela noticed this and so she began to take advantage of it. She asked for toys, books, clothes, jewelry, make-up and she got everything. Rotti nearly had a heart attack the first time she asked for surgery. She was thirteen and Rotti was no longer dating Marni, she had run off with a man named Nathan Wallace. Rotti was however, turning Marni's friend Mag into the world's biggest superstar. Carmela hated that women. Everyone thought she was so pretty and had such an amazing voice. She would show them.

"Absolutely not!" he yelled, horrified she would even ask.

"But daddy! It isn't fair! Isn't your company all about making people beautiful? Other girls my age have gotten surgery. So why can't I?"

"Because I said so, young lady. Besides, you're already such a pretty little girl why would you want-"

"I'm not a little girl! And I don't care! Please, daddy." she begged. "All I want is to look more like those girls in magazines. I want other people to think I'm pretty. Please, daddy?" Daddy gave in.

After that, Carmela begun to notice that the housekeepers, genterns, and other GeneCo employees would compliment her all the time specifically on her looks. She loved it, relished it even but she didn't like the people themselves. The genterns were annoying always falling all over her brother, ignorant to the fact that he was sleeping with all them; either that or they were just sluts who didn't care. The maids were annoying too, always talking to her like she was still a little kid. She recalled one day when she was wandering about the large estate, bored and looking for something to do. One of the maids saw her and asked if she wanted to play tea party like they used to. Carmela told her to fuck-off, a term she had learned from Luigi. Stupid old cow, she thought, did she not see the mini skirt she was wearing? She didn't do tea parties anymore.

As she continued to walk down the hall, she had run into Paul, an old business partner of her father's. He smiled at her, a very big bad wolf type of grin. Carmela felt very much like red riding hood, but she didn't show it, smiling back instead.

"Hey there, doll face." he greeted. "I was just on my way to visit your father."

Carmela shrugged with indifference. "Oh, that's cool. I was just looking for something fun to do."

Paul raised his brow and eyed her up and down. "How old are you now, anyway?"

"Gonna be fourteen soon." she replied, flipping her hair, trying to appear older.

"Really now? I never would have guessed. What with that outfit you're wearing."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked, strating to get defensive.

"Nothing, nothing at all. In fact I think they suit you well, very well." He licked his lips. "You're pretty." He inched closer to her, making her uncomfortable. Suddenly her back was against the wall and he was leaning, looking down at her with that wolf-like grin. "You know doll face, if you're looking for something fun to do, I can help you."

"No, please. Just go away. " she pleaded. He laughed and grabbed her waist with one hand, while the other groped her chest. "I said get the fuck away from me!" she yelled, kneeing him in the groin.

He cursed and bent over in pain. "You little bitch!" he yelled. "You little cocktease!"

"Just wait!" she yelled. "I'm going to tell my father right now!" She then stormed off to her father's office and did just that. Needless to say, Paul was repossessed the next day.

As Amber grew older, she asked for more and more surgery and men and women alike wanted a piece of her. She didn't care. As if that encounter with Paul would stop her from wanting to perfect her image or from wanting to have sex for that matter. Besides, she would only have sex with people she wanted to do it with anyway. After all, she was Carmela Largo and she wouldn't settle for just anyone. By that time though, she was getting sick of her own name. Carmela didn't suit her, neither did Largo. She needed something that sounded sexy but sweet at the same time. Sweet. Yeah, that would work but what else? Hmmm...she did always like the name Amber.

And so Carmela Largo was gone and Amber Sweet was born. The press asked her why she decided on the change and she replied that she needed a stage name for the music career she was pursuing. Rotti didn't complain about the name change although it inwardly irritated him, Pavi didn't care, and Luigi just laughed, saying that it sounded like a stripper name. Whatever. Amber didn't care. Amber didn't take anyone's crap. Why should she? Everyone thought she was hot but not perfect. So she continued to turn to the scalpel.

There was another reason though, why she loved lying on that bed and getting cut under that knife. Zydrate. Oh zydrate, that wonderful, blue, glowing liquid. The surgeons weren't kidding when the said it was addicting. They should have called it "Blue Heaven". Whenever it flowed through her veins she felt her heart beat fast and her blood run hot, then suddenly, she felt nothing at all like she was walking on air. It was as if she could do anything, as if she really were perfect. She couldn't get enough of it. Her father began to notice and attempted to cut her off. This made Amber angry, very angry. She loved the zydrate dammit and she needed more.

She had heard about these graverobbers, who sold zydrate off the black market, harvesting zydrate from the dead. It was a disgusting thought but they sold it cheap. Amber had also heard that one of the most popular graverobber hung around Crucifixus, a shady part of the city. If he had a lot of customers, then he was bound to have a lot of zydrate. Amber dressed in a skimpy leather outfit called her bodyguards. She was going to get her zydrate one way or another.

Sure enough she had found him, hagning around in the alley. She gave him a sultry look and lashed her whip. He gave her a look that said he was unimpressed. This made her angry but she didn't show it. Instead she leaned against the wall, ripping off the Blind Mag poster in front of her.

" 'Z' me." she said.

"Pay me, bitch." he replied.

She didn't have any money with her. "Later." she replied.

The graverobber laughed and began to walk away. "Okay, I'll see you later then."

Oh he didn't. Amber instructed her bodyguards to keep him leaving. "There are other ways for me to pay, you know." she said, taking off her jacket. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Its very simple." she said, sticking her chest out. "I'll give whatever you want, and then I'll take whatever I want. What do you say? Oh, and hurry up, because I'm late."

Fifteen minutes later he was zipping uo his pants and she was fixing her hair. "Next time, I want cash." he demanded

"Oh, c'mon Graverobber. You know that was better than cash." she winked.

"Yeah, whatever. Here's your zydrate." he handed her a frsh vile and she tucked it into her bra.

"Pleasure doing business with you." she purred.

"Right. Well then, go get cut, doll face." he said before starting to walk away.

"What did you say?" she asked.

He turned. "Nothing, I just said to go get cut."

"No, I mean what did you call me?"

"Oh, I called you doll face. Why?"

She marched up to him and snatched another vile from his trench coat. "Hey!" he protested but she glared at him.

"Don't ever call me that again." she hissed. She then walked away from the alley and headed back to GeneCo headquarters and prepare for her nezwest surgrey. And she would never stop until she was satisfied. Addicted to the knife. So what?


End file.
